El patronus de Draco Malfoy
by Mathilda Lando
Summary: Dramione. La curiosidad por su animal le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. "Solo busca un recuerdo feliz y evócalo". Draco aún no tenía recuerdos tan felices. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Hola a todos nuevamente!**

** Sé que tengo trabajo pendiente pero también tengo un problema llamado Dramione, y ahora que intento enseñarles inglés a mis primas pequeñas (y por supuesto que no podría ser otra forma sino haciéndoles leer Harry Potter), no me pude resistir a esta idea que tenía en mente desde hacía muchisimo tiempo, mas o menos cuando JK comentó sobre que Draco no tiene patronus y yo quedé así :(**

**Espero perdonen que me haya quedado un poquito largo. Y espero que disfruten de su lectura, y dejenme un hermoso review para saber tanto si les gustó o les causó repugnancia/odio. Recuerden que los review son el único alimento de los fics y lo que hace seguir a los escritores.**

**Os quiero!**

**Referencias: _las partes en cursiva_ son recuerdos, al igual que los pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

><p>- No puedo Potter, es un hecho. No puedo hacerlo.<p>

- Si puedes, diablos Malfoy ¿tan rápido te das por vencido? No tenía esa imagen de ti.

- ¿Vencido? Escúchate Potter, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que quizá tan solo no me interesa hacerlo?

Harry dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa; al inicio de los tragos unas dos horas atrás, Draco había llegado incluso a lamentarse de no saber hacerlo, que la curiosidad sobre su animal le estaba matando.

- Allá afuera dijiste todo lo contrario. Si mal no recuerdo.

- No sé lo que dije. De todas maneras no importa.-dijo colocándose los brazos tras su cabeza como almohada- Ahora estoy muy ebrio y muy cansado.

- Vamos Malfoy, no es que un patronus sea la gran cosa.

- Claro que no es difícil. Es decir, tú lo aprendiste. E incluso se lo enseñaste a Longbottom.- volvió a acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás. Si algo en este mundo realmente molestaba a Draco Malfoy eso era que el pelo le cayera en la cara. O recibir consejos de Potter. O no poder realizar un encantamiento que casi todos los magos de su generación en Hogwarts ya sabían desde hace años.

- ¿Tan frustrado te sientes?-

El Slytherin aún estaba lo suficientemente contento con el alcohol como para dejar pasar por alto la pequeña risa de burla que escuchó en la voz de Potter.

Refunfuñó y se recostó sobre la alfombra. Dejó reposar todos sus huesos buscando la comodidad. Permaneció en silencio mientras su rostro pálido resplandecía a la luz de la chimenea.

Harry lo observaba aún sonriente.

- Busca un recuerdo feliz y evócalo.

Draco le miro incrédulo y pegó una risotada.

- _"_Evocar un recuerdo feliz" ¿Y se supone que eso es magia avanzada? Merlin.

- Malfoy, no te pongas excusas a ti mismo.

- Ya, suficiente del manual de _como alentar a un compañero en decadencia_. Basta Potter, ¡trescientos puntos para Gryffindor!- dijo imitando la voz de Dumbledore- Terminó la clase por hoy. Para siempre.

Harry volvió a reir, no tan seguro de si lo hacía porque realmente le había causado gracia, o si la ronda de bebidas que compartió con sus amigos durante la tarde y casi hasta la noche seguía afectándole su punto débil llamado risa fácil.

- Lo que terminó por hoy es el whisky de fuego- dijo levantándose del sofá y acuclillándose a su lado para quitarle la bebida.

En el forcejeo, Harry mandó la copa a volar. Pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta Draco la cazó en el aire con la otra mano.

- Estoy bien.- le aclaró vanagloriándose de sus virtuosos reflejos.

El auror retrocedió sorprendido, recobrando claridad en su vista.

- ¡Aquí estás!- dijo una reconocible voz femenina al entrando en la gran sala.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron.

- Harry, van a cortar el pastel ahora mismo. Y si no estás ahí, juro nunca más volver a organizarte una fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Estaba por irme justo ahora- mintió.

Acomodó el cuello de la camisa a su mejor amigo y le alisó el blazer ante la tenue luz de la chimenea.

Silenciosamente, detrás de su mejor amigo, él se hizo presente.

Fijó sus ojos en él por unos segundos en los que no tuvo autoridad suficiente como para controlarlos. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo, lo bastante como para haber dejado de pensar en él todos los días, para dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo, con quién, dónde, si estaba bien o no, si debía contactarle o no, dejar de preguntarse si él también se preguntaba por ella. Sabía que Harry lo invitaría a su cumpleaños, después de lo que Narcisa hizo por él, era obvio que intentaría establecer una amistad como símbolo no solo de paz sino también de gratitud. Harry venía advirtiéndole al respecto desde enero, y durante meses estuvo preparándose para recibirle de la mejor manera posible: fría y distante, ajena a cualquier sentimiento.

Estaba decidida a demostrarle que él no había sido más importante para ella de lo que ella había sido para él.

Trago saliva.

Ahora, con él en frente, mirándola fijamente y solo con Harry interponiéndose ante ambos, no estaba tan segura de ser tan buen actriz como lo era en su imaginación.

- Apresúrate.- le dijo intentando no tartamudear,- o Ron se comerá el pastel antes de que puedan siquiera comenzar a cantarte.

Draco arrugó levemente la nariz ante el nombre de aquel.

Dicho esto, salió de la sala a paso apurado y sin mirar hacia atrás.

Harry invitó a Draco a compañarlo y este lo siguió unos pasos después.

Aunque su relación con él era cientos de veces mejor de lo que hubiera podido llegar a imaginarse y también tenían más cosas en común de lo que creía, aún no compartía el agrado por las amistades de Potter. Enfrentarse a lo que quedaba del viejo ejército de Dumbledore y Orden del Fenix en el cumpleaños del chico que destruyó al ser al que él una vez sirvió, no era algo que podría considerar un pasatiempo precisamente. Sin embargo, la amistad que habían fomentado durante tres años luego de la guerra era lo suficientemente buena como para plantarse y enfrentar esas molestias.

No bien entró al salón tuvo un increíble impulso que le ordenaba salir corriendo de allí, pero contra toda corazonada, siguió camino hasta entrar. Ni bien traspusieron ambos la puerta, tal como lo esperaba, se armó un griterío de fanatismo efervescente hacia Potter. Todos se abalanzaban a saludarle y besuquearle, y en el algarabío, casi nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia del sangrepura Malfoy en número 12 de Grimmauld place, lo cual hasta lo hizo suspirar de alivio. Solo un par de los Weasley se enfocaron con mala cara en su presencia, para hacerle saber que no era bienvenido allí, como si no lo tuviera suficientemente en claro de todos modos.

Sobre todo el más joven de los hombres Weasley, a cuya mirada correspondió levantándole una ceja en desafío.

- ¡Bienvenido, Malfoy!- dijo sin embargo una joven de largo cabello rubio y espantosas gafas que se atravesó en su camino y le colocó una guirnalda por el cuello.

Nunca había sido proclive a las muchedumbres, menos a las muchedumbres ruidosas. Y menos aún a las muchedumbres ruidosas de traidores a la sangre. Bajo todo punto de vista posible aquello era por completo un suplicio, Potter le debía ahora un gran, gran favor.

Como pudo se escabulló en medio de la gente evitando a toda costa ser tocado hasta que atravesó por completo el comedor y se recostó en la pared, con unos metros de distancia asegurándole aire limpio. Deseando que alguna pared tuviera un encanto que lo tragara e hiciera desaparecer o algo así.

Cuando se a poco fueron calmándose, Potter se dirigió a la punta de la mesa, donde luego de ser cantado emitió un breve y meloso discurso dirigido a sus amigos y a lo que denominó su familia.

_Ugh.-_

Hizo un gesto de desaire a las palabras de Potter, antes de sentir un codazo en sus costillas.

- Compórtate.- le dijo Hermione entre dientes.

Acomodó su postura holgazana casi automáticamente, como si hubiera recibido una orden. Odiándose por no poder dejar de mirarla. Le había tomado por desprevenido, ni siquiera la había visto llegar. Y mucho menos se esperara que le hablara.

El suplicio de repente había envilecido en proporciones épicas.

Granger.

No la veía desde la ceremonia de graduación. Más bien, no la veía desde que entró de repente en la sala de Potter regañándolo para luego ponerse en puntas de pie y acomodarle el cuello de la camisa hacía menos de diez minutos atrás. Pero recién ahora podía verla bien, fuera de la tenue luz del fuego. Había cambiado, sí, pero nada que él no pudiera reconocer de los tantos sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas deliciosamente culposas que había tenido con ella durante todo el tiempo transcurrido desde la graduación. Su rostro era el mismo rostro aniñado que recordaba del colegio.

Se regañó a sí mismo. Estaba un poco más alta, aunque podía tratarse de los zapatos de tacón que llevaba puestos.

Hacía más de tres años que no se dirigían una sola palabra, y lo primero que le decía era "_compórtate_".

Si, esa era Granger, mandona e insufrible, defectos que no cambiarían nunca más. Una auténtica molestia.

No, no la había extrañado. No en absoluto, porque al parecer ella tampoco. Pff. Y por supuesto que tampoco se había preguntado si ella se preguntaba por él.

_Bien Draco, ya cumpliste, es suficiente. Potter quería que estuvieras presente en su cumpleaños y ¡Eme aquí!, misión cumplida.-_

Volvió a sentir el impulso que le dictaba su instinto de supervivencia de manera implacable.

_Ahora aléjate de esta manada de locos y de Granger. -_

_Aléjate de Granger.-_

- ¿Pastel, querido?- escuchó una afable voz a sus espaldas.

Draco volteó sorprendido como quien acaba de ser despertado, y en lugar de encontrar a Granger a su lado, encontró a una afable mujer regordeta de cabellos rojos, según pudo deducir se trataba de la fábrica viviente de Weasleys.

- G…racias- dijo tomando el plato y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la mujer, que por alguna extraña motivación se sintió incapaz de no corresponder.

En medio del algarabío que se había armado nuevamente, y ahora junto a esa odiosa música muggle solo el viejo Dumbledore parecía disfrutar, caminó con el plato de pastel hacia un lugar que estuviera un poco más despejado, y aunque no lo quería admitir, buscó con la vista a Granger.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Dilo otra vez, maldito traidor!<em>

_Se escuchaban los gritos desde el pasillo, cada vez más cerca a medida que corría más deprisa para llegar a la escena. Sabía exactamente de qué se trataba nuevamente. Una multitud alumnos tapaban su paso, y si detener su marcha, ella fue abriéndose camino entre ellos._

- _¡Dejen de molestarlo!- dijo intentando apartarlos a todos de su paso con empujones no muy útiles- ¡Dejenlo!- Se colocó frente a la turba furiosa._

- _¡Me llamó sangresucia!_

- _Seamus, eso no justifica que lo golpees._

- _¡Es un mortífago, lo único que no tiene justificación es que siga en Hogwarts como nosotros y no esté en Azkaban!_

_Los presentes mostraron su apoyo a los dichos de Seamus._

- _No lo es, es uno de nosotros. Es un alumno de Hogwarts._

- _Si, como no- se mofó otro de la multitud- La marca de su brazo no dice lo mismo._

_Draco agarró su varita con fuerza, aún tendido en el suelo. Tenía la mirada furiosa, furiosa como pocas veces en su vida la había tenido, y si no fuera por cómo estaban dadas las condiciones, Hermione sabía que de otra manera estaría totalmente aterrada ante su mirada._

- _No es el punto Seamus, ¡se están comportando como cobardes, él es solo uno!_

- _Perfecto Hermione, ¡entonces lo reto a un duelo!_

_La propuesta de Seamus fue coreada por el resto de los estudiantes presentes._

- _¡Duelo!_

- _¡Duelo!_

- _¡Duelo!_

_Draco se levantó costosamente del suelo._

- _¡Acepta Malfoy, rata cobarde!_

- _¡Nadie retará a nadie! – gritó Hermione logrando momentáneamente un nuevo silencio._

- _¿Y quién te dejó a cargo de Hogwarts, Granger? ¿McGonagall?_

- _Les recuerdo que sigo siendo prefecta de esta casa._

- _Por si no lo notaste, no solo Gryffindor quiere deshacerse de Malfoy._

- _¡Es un traidor!_

- _¡Traidor!_

- _¡BASTA! ¿De dónde sacan tantas ansias de crear disturbios y malestar? La guerra terminó, merecemos al menos un tiempo de paz._

- _¿Pero cuándo tiempo pasará para que intente rearmar a los mortífagos? Quizá incluso él decida proclamarse como líder ahora._

- _Dean eso es absurdo, Malfoy ha demostrado su apoyo al bando correcto en el momento correcto. Dejen de mortificarlo por errores del pasado. Él simplemente…_

- _Quizá si tengan razón Granger. Quizá si esté rearmando un ejército y cuando menos se lo esperen estarán todos muertos._

_Le heló la sangre. No era la primera vez que un grupo de alumnos intentaba ajusticiar a Malfoy desde que todos los intentos por expulsarlo fueron infructuosos… pero si la primera vez que éste se levantaba dándoles la razón._

_No era verdad, no, no lo era. Era la última defensa de un animal adolorido que ya no tiene nada que usar en una batalla más que un último rugido en un intento en vano de dar miedo a su verdugo._

- _¿Qué vas a hacer entonces Finnigan? Te aconsejo esconder bien a tu estúpido padre muggle._

_Seamus propinó un golpe de lleno en la nariz de Malfoy que cayó tendido al suelo._

_Hermione corrió a socorrerlo más por inercia que por convicción, y comprobó alarmada que el chico no estaba consciente._

- _¡Aléjense ahora, o haré que los expulsen!- les gritó a todos una vez más, esta vez con una voz ronca ante la preocupación._

_Asustados ante el sangriento rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy y la amenaza de una heroína de guerra, los espectadores se desvanecieron._

_La sangre emanaba de la nariz de Malfoy y no había hechizo que pudiera hacerlo detener. Era una hemorragia y tenía que llevarlo a la enfermería urgentemente, pero no sabía cómo. No tenía fuerza suficiente como para carga con un hombre de casi metro ochenta de altura._

- _Oh Harry, cuánto te extraño- dijo para sí misma, a sabiendas de que él la habría ayudado. Y que habría logrado mantener a raya a los demás. Era increíble lo que una guerra podía provocar en las personas, comportamientos erráticos y violentos, rencores y dolores imposibles de solucionar._

_Se quitó la capa del uniforme y se la colocó bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada para intentar que la posición detuviera el sangrado._

_Lo miró tendido en el suelo y no supo qué hacer._

_A principios de año había vivido en carne propia el dulce placer de ver a la justicia y al karma hacerse presentes. Mientras a ella la recibían con todos los honores de una heroína, y al chico que la había mortificado durante años junto a sus dos mejores amigos, con un desprecio tal que no tenía mucha diferencia al trato de los mortífagos en Azkaban._

_Pero a medida que los meses transcurrían y las hostilidades no cesaban, ya no estaba segura de aquel placer. Ni de aquel odio. Ni de que la venganza fuera algo dulce, como decían, después de todo. No era más que otra víctima de un destino prefijado por sus padres. Hasta los miembros de su propia casa guardaban recelo a acercarse a él, dejando un círculo de prudentes tres metros de distancia a la hora de la cena. Deambulaba solo, no hablaba con nadie, se sentaba en primera fila en las clases y salía último para no tener que cruzar palabra alguna ni siquiera accidentalmente. Tan solo Blaise parecía seguir teniéndole un poco de afecto. Ya que tampoco Pansy se le acercaba, quien creía que en teoría era su novia. Hermione pensaba que seguramente quería hacerlo, pero sabía que acercarse a Malfoy solo significaba que la molestaran aún más, y no estaba en el corazón de un Slytherin arriesgarse tanto por un afecto._

_ Malfoy le había deseado la muerte cuando niños, era verdad, pero ella también se lo había deseado a él cientos de veces. E incluso varios años antes había sido la primera en propinarle un golpe que lo dejó en condiciones muy similares a las de ahora._

_El chico se retorció en el suelo. Comprendió entonces que había recobrado la conciencia._

- _Malfoy…_

_Como pudo, manoteó en el aire para levantare y ella le tomó de la mano para ayudarlo._

_En otras ocasiones le hubiera dicho "suéltame sangresucia", "me da asco que me toques", "alejate de mi" y cuantos otros derivados, pero no parecía ser capaz de razonar bien aún._

- _Malfoy tenemos que ir a la enfermería._

_El chico tosió y escupió un poco de sangre al costado._

- _Tenemos que ir a la enfermería, Malfoy, ¿estás sordo?_

- _Apártate, Granger.- gruñó._

_Recién al verla con la camisa blanca a la vista entendió que ella le había colocado su propio uniforme bajo la cabeza. Dubitativo, una vez algo más recompuesto sobre sus propios pies, la tomó del suelo y volvió a tendérsela. Era el máximo gesto de amabilidad que se permitiría con ella. _

_Ya le había dicho repetidas veces anteriormente que odiaba que lo ayudara. Por dios, era un Malfoy, no necesitaba ayuda de otros, menos de alguien como ella._

- _No gracias, está llena de sangre. –dijo Hermione sin tocarla- Creo que puedo asistir sin eso a un par de clases. Debemos ir a la enfermería- reiteró con seriedad._

- _Pareces disco rayado Granger, estoy bien._

- _¿Estás seguro?_

- _Si, Granger. Estoy seguro._

_Y como si los astros se encargaran de dejarlo en ridículo, en ese momento tropezó con su propio pie y trastabilló casi perdiendo el equilibrio._

_Ella se apresuró intentando sostenerle antes de que volviese al piso._

- _Tocame otra vez y te corto la mano Granger._

_Sí, definitivamente Malfoy ya estaba bien._

* * *

><p>Sonrió ante el recuerdo y suspiró. El último año no había sido nada fácil. La ausencia de Harry y Ron la dejaban sin un cable a tierra, sin alguien con quien estudiar durante los exámenes, sin quien bromear durante clases, y sin quien platicar durante las largas noches frente al fuego en la sala común. Con sus compañeras de cuarto nunca había tenido una amistad que fuera más allá de comentarios y saludos rutinarios, y las pocas veces que había logrado entablar una conversación con alguna, se daba cuenta de lo aburridas que podían llegar a ser las chicas de su edad. A excepción de Ginny, no tenía amigas. Incluso comenzaba a disfrutar enormemente el tiempo con McGonagall como su ayudante en la oficina de la dirección.<p>

Su soledad no se diferenciaba mucho de la de Draco.

Con la _leve_ ventaja de no querer ser asesinada por nadie.

- Estuve buscándote por toda la casa- le dijo tomándola de la cintura por sorpresa y haciéndola girar con la música.

- ¡Ron, suéltame!

- Negativo.

- ¡Sueltame!- repitió riéndose.

- Se de psicología femenina; cuando dicen que no en realidad quieren decir que sí.

- Si así lo crees: _sí_, tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

- ¡Perfecto, yo también!

* * *

><p>- <em>Te dije que debías venir antes a la enfermería.- le dijo cuando este comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad.<em>

_ Eran las once de la mañana y la claridad del día le pegaba en el rostro… hermosa manera de despertar en el infierno. Y por si fuera poco aún le dolían los músculos del cuerpo por la tensión._

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

- _Te desmayaste ayer en la clase de de Historia de la Magia. Pasaste la noche durmiendo._

_Draco entornó los ojos, consternado._

- _¿Qué DIABLOS? ¿Desmayarme, yo?_

- _Fue bastante cómico a decir verdad, todos creyeron que la clase de Binns era tan aburrida que te habías dormido y te caíste de tu pupitre._

_Draco estaba desecho. Ahora era el payaso de una clase, todo marchaba de maravillas._

- _Luego vieron que en realidad estabas inconsciente. La profesora pegó un grito de espanto. Al parecer perdiste bastante sangre por la nariz después del golpe de Seamus… la enfermera dijo que tenías la presión por el suelo y que debió inyectarte suero de azúcar._

- _¿Qué?_

- _Blaise y Neville te cargaron hasta aquí._

_El Slytherin se tapó la cara con la almohada. Demasiada humillación junta para comenzar el día._

- _No quisiste decirlo, ¿verdad?- preguntó luego de un largo silencio en el que el rubio comenzó a preguntarse por qué ella seguía ahí._

- _Nunca digo algo que no quiero decir._

- _Mientes. Mientes, lo sé._

- _¿Como puedes saberlo, Granger? No me conoces._

- _Porque no estás reagrupando mortífagos, ni planeas hacerlo. Eso se acabó. Sé que te arrepentiste ¡Te vi arrepentirte!_

- _¿Qué tan destruido debe estar un hombre para olvidar quién es?_

_Los ojos de Granger le parecieron intensamente brillantes por un momento, ella escondió su rostro y se sentó con pesadez sobre la camilla._

_Draco se levantó levemente sentándose, queriendo dejar en claro que se alejaba de ella._

_No se hablaron. No se miraron. Pero el rostro sufriente de la sangresucia le causó un sabor amargo en la boca._

- _No.- dijo en fin._

- _¿No qué?_

- _Estás en lo correcto. No lo hago ¿Contenta?_

_Las arrugas de preocupación en la frente de Granger desaparecieron y ella lo miró. Draco se asombró infinitamente ante la facilidad con que "la bruja más brillante" creía en algo. Aunque en este caso sí fuera verdad._

- _Por supuesto que no lo haces. Estás solo._

_El exterior de Malfoy no demostró ni un ápice de que las últimas palabras pudieran haberle dolido como en efecto lo hicieron._

* * *

><p>Miró el reloj, eran las nueve de la noche. No entendía bien el protocolo de ese tipo de fiestas, las fiestas de aristocracia mágica a la que había asistido desde niño tenían horarios y eventos muy pautados, y por lo general nunca duraban más que dos o tres horas. Además siendo sus padres por lo general invitados de honor, siempre se retiraban antes de tiempo. Pero una descoordinada fiesta de cumpleaños de Potter por supuesto que no era precisamente una reunión de aristócratas. Si estaban los Weasley, por dios.<p>

Por naturaleza, no era propenso a la melancolía, pero prefería no darse pie por las dudas, y tener a Granger en la misma casa le daba cierta sensación de vulnerabilidad que solo lograba dejarlo de mal humor. Después de todo, era la única persona que lo había visto herido. No eran recuerdos agradables después de todo, eran vergonzosos y confusos y Draco odiaba sentirse confundido.

Buscaría a Potter, le desearía feliz cumpleaños y se marcharía de allí, nunca más pisaría la 12 de Gimmauld Place.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraban todos, descubriendo que habían bajado la intensidad de las luces y la música estaba bastante fuerte, buscó a Potter con la mirada pero no pudo dilucidarlo. Por el contrario, solo distinguió a un vestido rojo bailando animosamente. Con alguien. Agudizó la vista.

- Weasel...- se dijo a sí mismo con desdén.

Era demasiada decadencia junta.

Granger reía y volvía a girar, y Weasley la tomaba de la cintura. Era torpe, ella le corregía los pasos constantemente, riéndose. ¿Se estaba divirtiendo? ¿Era eso divertido para ella? La torpeza la divertía, que criatura más ridícula.

- ¿Malfoy dónde te habías metido?- dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no te unes? Te noto un poco estresado.

- Debería irme.- dijo volviendo su vista a la chica del vestido rojo. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo y mejor cuidado de lo que recordaba. La escena le recordó levemente al baile de navidad en el que por primera se sintió débil y estúpido ante su presencia, sin encontrar insultos que dirigirle. El día en el que comenzó parte de su martirio psicológico, su vergüenza. Lo recordaba bien, había intentado no fijar su vista en ella en toda la noche, pero Pansy no hacía más que comentarle sobre lo fea que estaba Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger esto, Hermione Granger lo otro. – estoy un poco cansado Potter.

- Tontadas. Baila con Hermione, te des-estresará.- dijo blandiendo una copa.

- ¿Qué?

- Funciona, te lo aseguro.

En ese preciso momento, como si supiera percibir cuando alguien hablaba de ella, lo miró, captando infraganti que él ya la estaba observando desde hacía rato. En vano fingió segundos más tarde posar su vista en algún lugar al azar en la habitación.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Qué es esto?<em>

- _Tú capa._

- _Quédatela, tengo otras._

- _¿Granger para qué diablos querría yo tu capa, una capa de Gryffindor?_

_Los alumnos iban y venían por el pasillo sin reparar en los dos estudiantes que interferían el paso intentando mantener la conversación lo más baja posible._

- _Si no sabes qué hacer, dásela a algún elfo._

- _Gran sentido del humor Granger. Espera, creo que no encuentro mi risa…-dijo con cinismo._

- _Eso es lo normal para un amargado.- repuso ella con acritud._

- _¿Amargado yo? –sonrió de lado- ¿Quién es la que se pasa la noche en vela sollozando por extrañar a Potter?_

_Hermione abrazó sus libros y dio media vuelta para marcharse pero él volvió a meterse en su camino._

- _¿Que quieres, Malfoy?_

- _Devolverte esto.- dijo a regañadientes tirándosela en los brazos.- No quiero que siga contaminando mi habitación._

- _Te dije exactamente qué deberías hacer con ella. Ahora déjame en paz, algunos sí queremos alcanzar los EXTASIS como corresponde._

- _Algunos no necesitamos estudiar tanto para salir bien en los exámenes._

_Hermione se dio vuelta dedicándole una sonrisa agria y siguió su camino._

- _¡Vamos Granger, difícilmente repruebes siendo la favorita de la directora!- le gritó riéndose en el pasillo mientras la vio alejándose._

- _Deberías dejar de ser tan cretino con ella- se encontró a Blaise tras de sí apenas se dio vuelta- sangre sucia y todo, es una de las pocas aquí que no te quiere expulsado, Merlín sabrá por qué._

_«Merlín sabrá por qué»_-

* * *

><p>George se sentó en el borde del sofá donde estaba Draco y le ofreció una copa de una sustancia roja que olía como los mil demonios.<p>

- Qué rayos es esto.

- Vino.

Draco aún continuó desconcertado.

- Uva fermentada. Pruébala.

Draco miró de reojo a Granger bailado como su quinta canción consecutiva con el _dos-pies-izquierdos_ de Ronald Weasley y se tomó la copa de un trago. Olía como los mil demonios, y sabía como miles más.

- ¡Wow! Tranquilo viejo, va a pegarte mal.

- Tráeme más.

* * *

><p><em>Nadie prestaba atención a si salía o no de la casa común, pocos le dirigían la palabra, algunos, que en otros tiempos lo habían admirado y seguido como a un dios, ahora preferían ignorarlo por miedo al desprestigio. Débiles. No merecían ningún prestigio.<em>

_Se colocó un abrigo negro y salió de la casa. Era una noche fría pero despejada, la luna iluminaba los corredores de Hogwarts como si se tratara de un faro. A lo lejos escuchó por el bosque algún que otro aullido._

_Respiró el aire puro de la humedad. Era posiblemente una de las últimas veces que podría transgredir una regla del colegio y Hogwarts siempre estaba especialmente bella por la noche. Le había pedido para encontrarse a altas horas luego del atardecer y ella había aceptado. Había aceptado a regañadientes, como de costumbre, luego de haberle tenido que prácticamente casi, casi, decirle por favor._

_Estaba al final del corredor, sentada en uno de los bancos del patio._

- _¿Entonces… lo encontraste?- le preguntó cuando éste se sentó a su lado._

- _Eso creo pero…_

- _¿Malfoy, de donde exactamente sacaste esto?- interrumpió tras examinar la cubierta de cuero negro del libro. Sin ninguna inscripción._

- _La biblioteca de mi casa._

_Hermione se levantó bruscamente del asiento y quedó frente a él. La luz de la luna le dio de lleno en el rostro. Boquiabierto, Malfoy volvió a concentrarse en el motivo de la cita. _

- _Habla de marcas imborrables, cicatrices, cómo curar marcas. Es un libro de medicina, a mi madre siempre le interesó la medicina mágica._

- _¿Pero por qué un libro en el que se explica cómo borrar una… marca t-tenebrosa estaría justamente en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor?_

- _Por qué jamás lo usaríamos_

_La Gryffindor sonrió, eso tenía bastante sentido, pese a lo irónico que resultara ahora._

_Volvió a sentarse a su lado y tomó el libro en sus manos. Leyó rápidamente las hojas._

- _Esto parece complicado. Definitivamente no puede hacerse al aire libre, podría despertar a todos._

- _¿Y que sugieres?_

- _Hay que ir a algún lugar. Tiene que haber un lugar en este castillo donde nadie quiera ir, y que los ruidos sean algo constante, como para que no alarme a nadie._

- _…_

- _…_

_Sí, era perfecto. Como si hubieran leído la mente del otro, ambos se miraron y esbozaron una mínima sonrisa que se controlaron para no dejarla florecer en todo su esplendor._

_Intentando no hacer el mínimo ruido posible subieron hasta un baño del segundo piso._

- _Que útil sería tener la capa invisibilidad.- comentó._

_Draco puso los ojos en blanco._

- _¿En serio Granger, no estás un poco vieja ya?_

_Hermione fingió indiferencia y adelantó el paso mientras él sonreía ante tan ocurrente comentario. Pensó por un momento que quizá incluso ella había decidido ayudarlo en añoranza a las viejas aventuras que tenía con los otros dos. El estúpido trío dorado._

- _Todos duermen, ¿tanto miedo te da romper las reglas? ¿Te asusta ser una chica mala?_

- _Shhh.- le dijo deteniéndose en la puerta del baño.- Está Myrtle aquí._

- _Ella está en todos los baños._

- _Busquemos otro lugar._

- _No, aquí está bien. y McGonagall nunca vendría._

- _Busquemos otro.- dijo con voz autoritaria._

- _Que aquí está bien.- dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando de una vez._

_pegó uno de sus clásicos alaridos volando de un lado a otro. Hermione por poco pega un grito ella también del susto._

- _¡Myrtle!- gritó Draco en un regaño.- lárgate de aquí._

- _Ohh…- dijo el espectro bajando al nivel del suelo.- el joven Malfoy ha vuelto a visitarme…- se acercó a él, que retrocedió con la cara asqueada. Hermione parecía divertirse, Myrtle la llorona intentando seducir a Malfoy.- ¿Qué me contarás esta vez? La última vez que estuviste aquí tenías historias muuuuy interesantes- rió agudamente- sobre el director. Sobre tus padres. Incluso recuerdo que lloraste…_

- _Callate Myrtle._

_Hermione miró directamente a Malfoy._

_El fantasma lanzó un sollozo._

- _¡La tonta de Myrtle siempre escucha pero nadie quiere escucharla!_

- _Malfoy cállala, va a despertar a todo el mundo._

- _Quien lo diría- dijo el fantasma recobrando su voz estándar- el joven Malfoy deambulando por la noche con Hermione Granger… en un baño vacío, a escondidas del mundo… ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!_

- _Myrtle no grites!_

- _¡Cuando te pregunté si querías estar conmigo me dijiste que no te gustaba la compañía de sangresucias!_

_El fantasma comenzó a llorar amargamente y a los gritos. Hermione estuvo a punto de sacar su varita hasta que Malfoy logró callarla._

- _¡Myrtle! Te prometo que pasaremos más tiempo juntos. Ahora por favor LARGATE o te haré soñar con serpientes por el resto de tu eternidad. Y no vuelvas hasta que amanezca. Tenemos cosas que hacer y nadie debe molestarnos._

_Hermione dirigió otra mirada fusiladora a Draco. El doble sentido había sido terriblemente mal interpretado por el espectro, quien emitió una pequeña risita, y salió prometiendo "guardar el secreto"._

- _Lo sabrá todo Hogwarts.- aseguro él._

- _Nadie la escucha de todos modos._

_Se sentaron en el suelo uno frente al otro, y comenzaron a leer iluminados únicamente con sus varitas._

- _Es magia pura… no requiere ni pociones ni objetos. Todo depende de la capacidad del mago…_

- _En realidad… - dijo indicándole con el índice un párrafo que se había adelantado a leer._

- _¿Sangre del enemigo?_

_Draco pareció igual de extrañado que ella._

- _Oh dios... esto no me suena bien. ¿Qué quiere decir?_

- _Tu piensa, por eso te traje aquí._

- _Tú no me trajiste a ningún lugar, Malfoy._

- _Está bien, ahora cállate y piensa Granger, es una orden._

- _Callate tú. Estoy intentando ayudarte, tómalo como un acto de lástima._

- _Sabes, creo que mejor podría hacerlo solo._

- _Si claro, lo dice quien tuvo problemas en aprobar pociones._

- _No puedes ni con una adivinanza._

- _Retráctate._

- _Absolutamente no._

- _Malfoy._

- _…_

- _Malfoy retráctate o me voy y… y… y mañana le digo a McGonagall que estuviste deambulando por la noche._

- _Está bien._

- _¿Qué?_

- _Que quizá si puedas con una adivinanza. Eres insufrible y es la última vez que voy a pedirte algo._

- _Eso no te ayuda para nada._

- _Potty y Weasel deben estar feliz de por fin no tenerte saturándoles los oídos todo el día._

- _¡Cierra la boca!_

- _¡SHH! Estás gritando más que Myrtle._

- _Por lo menos tengo dos fieles amigos que asistirán a mi graduación._

_Draco pareció quedar sin palabras. Pero una cosa Hermione tenía en claro hasta ese momento, en lo poco que había llegado a conocerle; nunca des por vencido a Draco Malfoy._

- _Bueno, te abandonaron ahora ¿no?_

_Hermione tardó en pensar algo para rebatir, había cierta consistencia filosófica si se quiere en lo que Draco planteó._

- _No te hagas ilusiones Granger, estás igual de sola que yo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Potter te escribió? ¿O Weasel?: Nunca, por supuesto._

_Hermione tragó saliva. Definitivamente acompañarlo había sido un error. No hacía media hora que estaban juntos y la tregua que suponía que existía entre ambos no era más que un chiste antiguo._

_ ¿Era posible que tan sola se sentía, que aceptaba ayudar a nada menos que a Draco Malfoy? Estaba perdiendo la cordura. Porque una cosa era impedir que lo golpearan, y otra muy distinta era escabullirse con él por la noche para leer un hechizo de libros prohibidos. Para realizar un hechizo prohibido. ¡En un baño de hombres! Podría ser expulsada por el solo hecho de entrar allí._

_La Gryffindor analizó la situación. Le ocultó su vista y tendió su brazo. Draco pareció no entender a qué venía ello. Merlín, realmente era una rara._

- _Córtame._

- _¿Qué?_

- _Sangre del enemigo, eso dice. Bien, cortame._

- _No voy a cortarte._

- _¿Te asusta la sangre Malfoy? Quizá mi sangre muggle sea demasiado para ti, cobarde._

- _Córtate tú.- le dijo dándole una pequeña daga._

- _Tienes que hacerlo tú. ¿No ves?- tomó el libro.- Aquí dice que debe ser contra mi voluntad._

_Draco examinó apresuradamente el libro._

- _Con más razón, no puedo cortarte._

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Porque, serás estúpida, me estás ofreciendo tu muñeca voluntariamente, no puedo hacerte un corte cuando me lo estás ofreciendo. "Contra su voluntad" ¿debo explicártelo?_

- _No seas condescendiente, Malfoy._

- _Además, no eres mi enemiga Granger._

_Hermione sonrió sardónica._

- _Existen seis años que te contradicen._

- _Al menos, no creo que lo seas ahora._

- _Concéntrate en tu odio Malfoy, alguna vez me odiaste y estoy segura de que todavía lo haces._

_El rubio frunció el entrecejo._

- _No eras tan importante como para que te odie. Es decir, simplemente eras la sangresucia amiga de Potter. –rió – Y ahora Potter es invitado a cenar a mi casa en el cumpleaños de mi madre.- rió para sí mismo.- ¿Los tiempos cambian, no?_

_Hermione se levantó de prisa, no estaba surtiendo efecto lo que quería lograr._

- _No Malfoy, nada cambia.- dijo levantando la voz gradualmente.- eres el hijo de dos mortífagos insuficientes que no pudieron llevar a cabo ni la más simple de las tareas. Que desertaron. Eres el hijo mimado de mami que no puede valerse por sí mismo._

- _Cierra la boca Granger- se levantó apuntándola con su varita._

- _ ¡Siempre tuviste todo a tu disposición por lo cual nunca te importó ser un completo inútil!_

- _¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- la arrinconó contra la puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño. _

_Hermione realmente temió ante los ojos platinos que parecían hervirle, pero mantuvo la compostura, había enfrentado a seres realmente temibles con anterioridad._

- _¿Una vez… quisiste que yo muriera, verdad? Entérate que yo también te quise muerto. Deseé que Voldemort te matara. A ti y a toda tu familia._

_Draco chirrió sus dientes y presionó como mayor fuerza su antebrazo sobre el cuello de Hermione, haciéndola emitir un gemido de dolor que logró sacarlo de sí._

_Lo remontó a un recuerdo ingrato, donde ya la había escuchado gritar de dolor en su propia casa, en la Malfoy Manor. No había dejado de tener pesadillas al respecto._

_Qué diablos era eso. Qué estaba haciendo ella. Por qué se comportaba así…_

_Draco la soltó, pálido y lleno de transpiración, a punto de caer en llanto se miró a espejo. Detrás de él, ella se reflejó con suma aflicción._

_Había dicho cosas que jamás habían pasado por su cabeza, quizá solo como un pasajero deseo controlado por una rabieta momentánea y nada más. Y era posiblemente la única junto a Harry que realmente creía en la reconversión de los Malfoy, en especial la de Draco._

_El Slytherin lloró amargamente sobre el lavabo, y ella, temerosa, se acercó despacio como quien espera no despertar a un animal salvaje._

- _Perdóname.- le dijo posando con cierto temor su mano sobre su espalda._

_Él no respondió, estaba salido de sí, continuó con la cabeza hundida entre sus hombros temblorosos._

_No habían trucos de magia efectivos para calmar la angustia más profunda que una persona pudiera tener. Pero Hermione conocía uno muy bien, lo había usado muchas veces._

_Abrazó a Malfoy. Lo volteó y abrazó. Presionó su pecho contra el suyo, sintiendo el contacto húmedo y frío del rígido cuerpo del Slytherin, hasta que de a poco y lentamente, la angustia pareció empezar a desvanecerse como si de una contramaleficio se tratase aquello, y comenzó a recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y de su pulso, imitando la calma de ella._

- _No te preocupes, jamás se lo contaré a nadie.- le dijo luego, antes de que él pudiera decir algo. _

_Si supiera lo poco que a él le importaba el que dirán en ese momento._

_Draco se dejó caer en suelo._

- _Creo que nunca podré deshacerme de esta marca._

- _No eres el único- le dijo ella a la vez que descubría ante sus ojos su brazo tallado por Bellatrix._

_Draco rehuyó la vista del brazo de Granger como si le hubiera dolido verlo y dejó su mirada fija en el techo del recinto. Como si de repente se sintiera culpable por ello como si él mismo se lo hubiera hecho, letra por letra. Pues había estado ahí y simplemente se había tapado los oídos para dejar de oírla gritar. No había hecho nada para defenderla. A ella, a la sangresucia Granger que ahora lo defendía a él de todos los demás, de todo el colegio que lo odiaba… y lo odiaban por razones justas._

_Draco se estremeció acostándose en el suelo, no era tristeza pero era un sentimiento lo bastante cercano, tampoco era rabia, pero parecía mezclarse con remordimiento. Le costaba comprender que se sentía herido, puesto que nunca antes lo había estado._

_Hermione pudo ver como una lágrima se deslizó brillando por la sien del chico, y se sentó a su lado._

- _En seguida amanecerá. Será mejor que nos vayamos, guarda ese libro podría ser útil en otro momento._

* * *

><p>Se llevó la copa de vino nuevamente a los labios comprobando que ya se la había tomado todo, malhumorado, la dejó sobre la mesita del velador y se levantó. Suficiente. No le hacía bien estar ahí, terminaba por pensar tonteras que no tenían concierto alguno ahora. Ahora Granger terminaba de bailar con otro Weasley.<p>

¿Tanto le gustaban los perdedores?

Cuando se dispuso a salir de la sala, saludar a Potter y marcharse de una vez, sintió un jalón en el brazo.

Era ella, sonriéndole de lado. Se preguntó cuándo podría marcharse, parecía sentirse prisionero en esa casa de la Grimmauld Place.

- Granger no estoy de humor.

- Nunca estás de humor.

Lo llevó hacia el centro obligándolo a bailar con ella. Creía que lo había visto un poco mareado, pero sus pasos eran tan sutiles y elegantes que le decían todo lo contrario.

El notó con suficiencia como ella quedaba sorprendida.

- Las clases de baile son para weasel, a mi no tienes nada que enseñarme.

Había intentado mantener el dominio pero le había salido mal. Los pasos ágiles de Malfoy distaban mucho de los de otros con quienes había bailado al menos una vez en su vida, incluyendo entre ellos a Viktor. Perdió el dominio a los pocos segundos, y era él quien la llevaba. Le hacía girar y le manejaba los pasos a su antojo. Y a Hermione no le gustaba ser manejada, no cedería tan fácilmente. Lo miró desafiante, siendo correspondida al instante. Lo que supuso que sería divertido y que dejaría a Malfoy en ridículo haciéndole pagar por el menosprecio con el que había estado observando a Ron, terminó por ser el centro de atención de todos.

Cuando la canción terminó, él la soltó primero. Dejándola sola en la sala ante unos pequeños aplausos aislados, tan sorprendidos como la propia Hermione de que el chico dejara la sala con tal rapidez y sin voltearse a ver.

* * *

><p><em>Llevaban días sin verse cuando lo encontró nuevamente en la enfermería. McGonagall la había enviado allí a buscar unos sueros para hacer quien sabe qué cosa, pero cuando lo vio tendido en la camilla nuevamente, supuso que el mandado de la animaga podría esperar.<em>

_Se acercó a él, quien pareció fastidiado de que lo viera otra vez en esas condiciones._

- _¿Qué te ocurrió ahora?_

- _Accidente, cuando entrenaba._

_No era posible que fuera un accidente, ya estaba bastante enterada de que no habían daños hacia Malfoy que no fueran claramente intencionados. Y un entrenamiento de Quidditch podía ser la excusa perfecta para un agresor._

- _Cuídate más._

_Draco estiró su brazo para alcanzar un vaso de agua que estaba a su lado pero no lo alcanzó. Hermione se acercó unos pasos más y se lo dio. Él lo tomó sin mirarla._

- _Bueno, ahora que está claro que no moriste, creo que regresaré a lo mío._

- _Granger...- le dijo haciéndole detener su paso._

_Hermione le dio su atención. Unos segundos Draco movió los labios sin decir nada, como buscando la palabra adecuada. Por un momento tuvo la leve impresión de que le diría gracias._

- _¡Deja de pretender ser mi madre!_

_La chica inspiró profundamente._

- _¡Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño!_

* * *

><p>Tenía dos copas de sidra en su mano y lo había buscado por todas las habitaciones de la casa, sin éxito. Pensó que seguramente se había marchado luego de haber bailado con ella, sin embargo no había escuchado el dindel de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Malfoy definitivamente tendría que estar allí aún.<p>

Observó extrañada que la biblioteca tenía la puerta levemente abierta. Entró, temiendo que Kreacher volviera a retarla por quitarle el trabajo de organizar el cumpleaños para el amo Potter. Pero muy distante de ser Kreacher, Malfoy estaba sentado en la azotea con cara de pocos o ningún amigo.

- No es necesario que estés aquí si tanto te disgusta. No creo que te extrañen si te vás- agregó divertida.

Draco levantó los ojos topándose con su vista de cuerpo entero. El vestido rojo le quedaba bastante bien. Muy bien a decir verdad. Quizá su cuerpo parecía haber madurado un poco más y su imaginación en los sueños no llegaba a hacerle justicia.

Negó la copa que ella le ofreció alegando que ya había bebido demasiado. Hermione le dio la razón, aunque estaba claramente sobrio.

Ella se tomó ambas y las dejó al costado, al contrario de todos los demás, no había bebido nada. Recién ahora podía relajarse al ver que el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo había salido de maravilla, y que todos parecían felices.

Todos excepto uno.

- En seguida me voy.- le anunció.

Hermione se tomó las rodillas aún sentada a su lado.

- No tiene que ser así.

- ¿A que te refieres?- contestó sumamente intrigado. Pero creía adivinar a que se refería.

- ¿Por qué nunca hablamos al respecto?

- ¿Respecto a qué?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Tres años habían pasado y continuaba siendo un completo niñato.

- Estoy con Astoria ahora.- dijo en seco, demostrándole que sabía bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.- Es una buena chica, creo que podría formar una familia con ella sabes… a mi familia le agrada.

Ella permaneció en silencio.

- Tú te quedarás con Weasley, está claro.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Draco arqueó una ceja. Ahora ella se hacía la desentendida.

- Te ama.

No tenía nada para decir en contra de ello, estaba al tanto de todo lo que Ron sentía y ciertamente también ella le tenía mucho aprecio, sin embargo por alguna que otra cuestión siempre pospuso todas las peticiones de noviazgo que le hizo durante tres largos años.

- No tiene por qué ser así.- dijo él, repitiendo las mismas palabras de ella.

- Si tiene.- aclaró. – así tiene que ser.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque- dijo condescendiente.- por si no lo sabes no somos compatibles. No podríamos estar juntos jamás. Terminaríamos forzando las cosas y terminando por arruinarlas completamente.

- Sabelotodo, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? ¿También eres una experta en estos temas?

- Simplemente lo sé.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste besarte?

- ¿Qué?

- Aquel día, la segunda vez que intentamos deshacernos de mi… de esto –dijo señalando su antebrazo, cubierto por el saco azul que llevaba puesto.

Hermione lo miró apenada. Lo recordaba.

- El conjuro salió mal. Grité de dolor y me abrazaste para que no hiciera tanto escándalo. Me calmé. Estuvimos en completo silencio. Y entonces yo te abracé a ti.

Ella tragó saliva. Sabía lo que vendría después. Habían intentado no hablar al respecto, nunca, y lo lograron con éxito hasta la graduación. Pero luego, los sucesivos sueños que fueron atormentándola le indicaban que debía prepararse, hablar de ello, y darle por fin un cierre al asunto. Y pese a creer durante meses que estaba preparada, ahora lo tenía en frente; y ciertamente no lo estaba.

Miró hacia abajo.

- ¿Granger, vas a decirme que no pasó nada en ese momento?

Quería que le diga que sí, que sí ocurrió algo y que no fue solo la imaginación de ambos. Que su corazón pareció querer salirle del pecho galopando y que sus ojos brillaron en los de él, y el de él en los de ella. Que se arrepiente de no haber dejado que la besara.

Pero Granger permanecía en silencio, cabizbaja. Quizá no fuera a decirle todo aquello nunca, pero al menos quería ver sus ojos mientras él se lo decía.

Con rabia, tomó de su mentón tal como había hecho en aquella ocasión, y levantó su rostro, obligándola a verlo.

Estaba llorando.

Tenía las mejillas y los ojos rojos. Ella volvió a esquivarle la mirada, como si las lágrimas que caían ya se lo hubieran confesado todo. Entonces Malfoy cedió a la ráfaga de un impulso, y besó una de ellas.

Hermione permaneció atónita y sintió aquella misma sensación en el pecho, al igual que tres años atrás. Suavemente y con las manos temblorosas lo tomó del rostro, dejándolo de a poco frente al suyo.

Entonces lo besó.

Draco abrió los ojos de repente, siempre creyó que sería él el que lo haría. Ajenos a su voluntad, al igual que todo el resto de su cuerpo, sus parpados cayeron levemente. Ella era tan dulce y cálida como lo había soñado, pero ni en sus mejores fantasías imaginó que sería así de apasionada. No la dejaría quedarse con todo el crédito. Él la tomó del cuello comenzando a dominarla, a hacerle caer en su juego, tal como lo había hecho cuando bailaron frente a los otros ilusos un rato antes.

Agitados, sudorosos y alarmados, se soltaron cuando la voz Harry buscando a Draco hizo eco en toda la biblioteca hasta llegar a ellos. Se miraron por un segundo y descargaron una risa nerviosa y a la vez liberadora cuando se vieron en la misma situación de alarma.

Hermione se levantó tomando las dos copas vacías, arregló un poco su pelo y tomó grandes bocanadas del aire fresco antes de entrar. Cuando pasó por al lado de Harry, intentó ignorar la mirada de éste y salir lo más rápido posible. Agradeció la oscuridad, pues debía de estar sonrojada al rojo vivo.

Desentendido y sospechoso, Harry fue hacia la azotea y observó a Malfoy detenidamente. Riéndose al ver que este, sin salida aparente, solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>Era tarde en la Malfoy Manor y solo él se encontraba despierto. Habían pasado varias semanas desde el último cumpleaños de Potter, y el seguía pensando al respecto sin poder dormir. Aunque quedaron en volver a verse furtivamente algún día, no habían hablado ni se habían contactado desde entonces, pero ahora tenía la certeza de que ella probablemente también ella estaría despierta pensando en él, pensando en si él también pensaba en ella.<p>

Sonrió acostado en la alfombra, y notó la calidez que invadió su pecho. Se notó a si mismo sonriendo, sonriendo genuinamente pues no había nadie en la habitación como para tener que fingir que estaba feliz. De repente su rostro endureció en seriedad y se levantó apresurándose en coger su varita.

_Será que…-_

Se dijo a sí mismo.

_« Busca un recuerdo feliz y evócalo.»-_ resonó la voz de Harry en su mente.

El corazón comenzó a latirle cuando levantó la varita para hacer los primeros movimientos. Practicó intentando recordarlos bien. Luego se aclaró la voz y lo dijo con firmeza.

- ¡Expectro Patronum!

La boca se le secó y comenzó a sonreír alocadamente cuando notó que ahora un brillo intenso y hermoso emanaba de su varia reflejándose en sus enormes y expectantes ojos grises, tomando de a poco la forma de algo, algo grande que comenzaría a rodear y desplazarse a su alrededor. Su animal. Finalmente lo sabría.

La sonrisa se le fue de repente, junto a su orgullo Slytherin.

- ¡Un maldito león!


End file.
